Light
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: Number 3 of my 100 theme challenge. Elizabeth makes a habit out of something that happened more than ten years ago. Short and fluffy. Post AWE. WE.


A/N: I know, right? Long time, no see! You probably saw that alert and thought, "oh. Frenchhornfreak. That sounds vaguely familiar." :D Oh man. So I regret to say that this isn't actually a new piece of writing. But I found it in the dregs of unfinished and unedited fanfics on my computer and said, "heck, why not?" It was actually called something different, but then I decided to lump it in with my 100 theme challenge, so it's now called Light, since it starts with the light. Haha. Anywho, I miss all of you guys! Life is crazy, but when I was rereading some of my fics today, I found a few pieces that may be worth continuing. So don't lose hope! I might be posting a few more fics... try to revive this forgotten ship. POTC FOREVER! :)

Number 3 of my 100 theme challenge.

* * *

><p><span>Light<span>

The light was blinding. It seared his closed eyes as he moaned and rolled over onto his back. He felt a smooth hand brush a stray piece of hair out of his face, and immediately, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" his beloved wife, Elizabeth, giggled. "If you hadn't gotten up soon, I would have had to wake you up myself." Will rolled onto his side, marveling in the beauty of the woman lying next to him. He could hardly believe he had survived ten years without Elizabeth on the Flying Dutchman. It had been agony, but after just holding her in his arms again, the ten years seemed so trivial. Will was happier than he had ever been in his life; he was so glad to have a roof over his family's head and to provide for his wife and little miracle, Liam. He was also thankful that he had gotten his wonderful occupation back. As much as he loved the sea, there was just something, some indescribable feeling he got as he crafted his swords. It was second-best to only one feeling: the feeling he got when he was with his family.

Will smiled, still not fully awake, and softly kissed his wife's lush lips before rolling out of bed to get dressed for work. As he dressed out of her eyes' reach (so they would not be tempted), Elizabeth looked around their humbly furnished room before her eyes settled next to their mahogany dresser, where the item she was looking for sat neatly on the ground.

Will emerged minutes later, tying his worn bandana around his head. He watched as Elizabeth sat on the bed, her back towards him, and stretched. Sitting down in a wooden chair next to the dresser, he put on his stockings and grabbed for his boots, only to find one of the missing. Chuckling, he put on his left boot and said, "I'm going to need the other one." Elizabeth was already at his chair, smiling down at him as she put her foot on the edge of the seat.

Heart pounding slightly harder than before at the sight of his beautiful wife in front of him, Will's fingers brushed the smooth skin of Elizabeth's knee left exposed by the shortness of her nightgown (which was a little less than proper, but Will wasn't going to complain) as he slowly removed his boot from her leg. Discarding it to the side, his dark mocha eyes connected with her lighter ones before he brushed his lips against her knee. Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Will's skin against hers as he moved his hand higher up her leg. After a few moments, Will leaned his forehead on her knee, a hint of a smile playing on his handsome face.

"Are we going to do this every morning?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and replied without hesitation, "Yes."

Will chuckled again, removing his forehead from her knee and quickly slipping on his other boot before standing up. Husband and wife interlocked hands and leaned their foreheads together, reveling in the feel of one another. Memories flooded their heads: memories of their one day on the beach, memories of their ten years apart, and memories of their sweet reunion. Overcome with emotion from all they had been through, Will pulled his wife to him for a lasting kiss. As they broke apart, Elizabeth whispered the phrase centuries of lovers before her have said, knowing it to be the only phrase to describe the feeling of pure bliss for another person.

"I love you."

Will brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, melting into Elizabeth's gaze.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth," he murmured meaningfully. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he left for the smithy, a permanent smile on his face.


End file.
